Malice in Wonderland
Malice in Wonderland is the 2nd episode of the eighth season and the 158th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Charmed Ones come to Billie's rescue when she tries to stop Haas, a young demon who wants to lure the sisters out of hiding and take over the Underworld. Cast 8x2Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 8x2Paige.png|Paige Matthews 8x2Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 8x2Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 8x2Dex.png|Dex Lawson 8x2Billie.png|Billie Jenkins 8x2PaulHaas.png|Paul Haas 8x2BlackHeart.png|Black Heart 8x2Alastair.png|Alastair 8x2Alicia.png|Alicia 8x2Alexis.png|Alexis 8x02JulieBennett.png|Julie Bennett 8x02JoLouisBennett.png|Jo Bennett (with Louis Bennett) 8x02JennyLouisBennett.png|Jenny Bennett and Louis Bennett 8x02TrainingInstructor.png|Training Instructor 8x02RecruitmentOfficer.png|Recruitment Officer 8x02Bud.png|Bud 8x02Taylor.png|Taylor 8x02OfficerMaron.png|Officer Maron 8x02Manicurist.png|Manicurist 8x02Businessman.png|Businessman Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Noa Tishby as Black Heart *Béatrice Rosen as Jenny Bennett *Mykel Shannon Jenkins as Paul Haas *Ted Sutton as Recruitment Officer *Michael McLafferty as Training Instructor *Crystal Kwon as Officer Maron *Michael Dempsey as Bud *Jason Lewis as Dex Lawson Co-Stars *Marisa Lauren as Taylor *Brittany Eldridge as Alexis *Monica Allgeier as Julie Bennett *Christina Ulloa as Jo Bennett *Andrew McGinnis as Louis Bennett *Heidi Heller Banks as Manicurist *Michael Trevino as Alastair *Greg Carlson as Businessman *Annie Burgstede as Alicia Magical Notes Potions *Phoebe made vanquishing potions for Black Heart and Paul Haas. 8x02Potion1.png|Phoebe filling a vial with the potion. 8x02Potion2.png|Paul Haas is hit with the potions. 8x02Potion3.png|Paul Haas is vanquished. Powers *'Telekinesis:' Used by Paul Haas to open the doors at Magic School and to fling Billie in the sewer and by Billie to recover her athame in the alley. *'Energy balls:' Used by Paul Haas to destroy several things at Magic School, to show that demonic powers can now be used inside the institution. He also formed one to attack the Charmed Ones, but they vanquished him before he could throw it. *'Shredding:' Type of Teleportation used by Black Heart. *'Shapeshifting: '''Used by Black Heart to shapeshift into a little white rabbit and to turn back into herself. *'Energy bolts:' Used by Black Heart to attack Billie. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige on Billie's chair. *'Illusion Casting:' Used by Black Heart to create illusions to drive the teenagers crazy. 8x02P1.png|Paul Haas telekinetically opens the doors of the Magic School library. 8x02P2.png|Paul Haas creates an Energy Ball. 8x02P3.png|Paul Haas throws another Energy Ball. 8x02P4.png|Paul Haas throws another Energy Ball. 8x02P5.png|Black Heart shredding out. 8x02P6.png|Black Heart shapeshifts back into her human form. 8x02P7.png|Black Heart throws an Energy Bolt at Billie. 8x02P8.png|Black Heart throws another Energy Bolt at Billie. 8x02P9.png|Black Heart throws another Energy Bolt at Billie. 8x02P10.png|Billie dodges another Energy Bolt. 8x02P11.png|Black Heart throws another Energy Bolt. 8x02P12.png|Paige orbing in. 8x02P13.png|Black Heart shredding out. 8x02P14.png|Paige orbing out. 8x02P15.png|Paige orbing in. 8x02P16.png|Billie telekinetically calls for her athame. 8x02P17.png|Paige orbs a chair against Billie's legs. 8x02P18.png|Paige orbing out. 8x02P19.png|Billie is flung by Paul Haas. 8x02P20.png|Black Heart creates Illusions based on Alice in Wonderland to freak out Billie. Artifacts *'Scrying Crystal' - A magical pendant used for scrying. Paige used it to scry for Billie with Billie's wig. Billie also scried for Black Heart. *'The Book of Shadows' - The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. 8x02ScryingCrystal.png|The Scrying Crystal. 8x02BoS.png|The Book of Shadows. Notes and Trivia * The recruitment officer that Paige dates in the end is portrayed by the same actor (Michael McLafferty) who played Prue's boyfriend Alan Stanton in "She's a Man, Baby, a Man!". * Paige displayed amazing fighting skills when she beats Billie at a hand-to-hand combat. This marks the first time that Paige displays these skills. * Paige is the only sister to use her powers in this episode. Cultural References *The title is a reference to the story of Lewis Caroll and/or the Disney animated film, ''"Alice in Wonderland" (1951). The demons actually use the story as inspiration for their plan. *It is revealed that Phoebe is a fan of "Sex and the City" series. This serves as the source of many references, as well as Phoebe narrating every scene in this episode in the style of SatC character Carrie Bradshaw. **Coincidentally, Jason Lewis appeared several times in "Sex and the City" as Smith, one of Samantha's boyfriends. **The closing sequence shows Phoebe writing and reading her column, describing the impact of "signs" on Paige, Piper, and her lives, which in her case, brought her "back to where you started from", in the exact same way Carrie Bradshaw ends the finale episode of Sex and the City, where she describe the impact of relationships on her friends and on her, and where she ends up also "where she started". *The manicurist makes a reference to Agatha Christie's novel "the ABC Murders". Glitches * After the family meeting, Paige goes upstairs and her true reflection can be seen. *When Billie fell, her sunglasses disappeared. * In the opening scene in the bathroom, Phoebe's reflection in the mirror does not match her position. Continuity Errors * While Piper is talking to Leo about how her life flew by she makes several errors. She said she was fresh from college, trying to become a chef, and single, and then everything came crashing down because she got her powers. However, Piper was engaged to Jeremy at the time and had worked as an accountant after college. *Paul Haas mentioned how "Cinderella nearly turned the Charmed Ones into pumpkins", though it was only Phoebe who was turned into a pumpkin, and the Wicked Witch that attacked them. Gallery Episode Stills 802-03.jpg 802-02.jpg 802-01.jpg 802x04.jpg International Titles *'French:' Traquées (Tracked) (One Tracks Down)'' *'Slovak:' Alica v ríši znamení ''(Alice in Signsland) *'Russian:' Алиса в стране злобных чудес v strane zlobnyh čudes (Alice in Angry Wonderland) *'Spanish (Spain and Latin America):' Malicia en el país de las maravillas (Malice in Wonderland) *'Spanish (Syfy):' Alicia en el país de las maravillas (Alice in Wonderland) *'Italian:' Streghe nel paese delle meraviglie ('Charmed' in Wonderland) *'German:' Halliwells im Wunderland (Halliwells in Wonderland) *'Czech:' Znamení (Sign) *'Serbian:' Malice u zemlji Čuda Category:Episodes Category:Season 8